


Scratch

by Jolien, wanderingsmith



Category: RED 2 (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolien/pseuds/Jolien, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: "The silly machine is slowing down, Han. Am I distracting you?"She was still close enough that he could feel the whisper of her breath against his ear, even with the burning sting of the bullet graze nearby, and her fingers tickled his neck. It felt like the touch of a tattoo needle.“No.”





	Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this. As it is thought, so let it be said; you make the toys, I play with 'em.
> 
> victoria was definitely in his personal zone for that...  
> she could stay there for a while, doing other things... ^^  
> Bit of a rewrite of the above scene followed with takeoff from end of movie.  
>  **Born out of back and forth emails. Switching POV _(double paragraph spacing means change of POV)_**  
> <https://68.media.tumblr.com/e93b2f8bc8138f808d13455b31ad78a5/tumblr_inline_orz2arcQPc1uy8sie_540.jpg>  
> <http://www.lotuscars.com/sites/default/files/Exige%20Sport%20380%20Interior%20Image_0.jpg>  
> ..lotus site pic makes it look like there’s more legroom than seems to be in hte film pic.. odd
> 
> beta and british-check from fontainebleau

_*shattering glass* “Ooohhh.”_  
_*high-powered engine accelerating through curve* “How is it?”_  
_*more gunfire* “..It’s fine.”_

"The silly machine is slowing down, Han. Am I distracting you?"

She was still close enough that he could feel the whisper of her breath against his ear, even with the burning sting of the bullet graze nearby, and her fingers tickled his neck. It felt like the touch of a tattoo needle.

“No.”

 

Victoria kept her satisfied smile small when she felt the rumble of the engine being once again put through its proper paces by its driver. "Ah, I see it's picked up. I was rather concerned our transportation was going to keep us from arriving at our destination on time."

 

“Concentrate on shooting.” Han stepped even harder on the gas. She seemed far too carefree for the situation they were in. She seemed far too carefree in general for a supposedly experienced assassin. And friendly. Although that was probably all an act. She'd kill him in a heartbeat once their goals weren't the same any more.

\---

_Han Cho Bai : You blew up my plane!_  
_Victoria : *gives a couple gentle pats over his heart* Han, Han. You can't put a price on these things._  
_Han Cho Bai : I was actually starting to like you. I was even thinking about not killing you. This is what happens when you try to save the world. *gently pushes away her hand* You owe me 30 mil for the plane, and 20 for not killing you! You're a dead man, Moses._  
_Victoria : *strokes soothing circles between his shoulder blades*_  
_Han Cho Bai : I mean it, Frank!_

 

As Francis ambled away from them with his lady, Victoria continued to stroke soothingly between Han’s shoulder blades, feeling the strong muscles twitching with tension, "Oh, do stop glaring, Han,” since cajoling had only seemed to get more suspicion, maybe a little snap was what he needed, “At least your little blue machine didn't get damaged,” -unfortunately- “I know Francis can be a little difficult to get along with. These Americans tend to be spoiled as children; then the rest of us have to deal with the adult versions." Victoria rolled her eyes in very real remembered annoyance as she hooked her elbow in the still-glaring Korean's arm and firmly tugged him around, ignoring Marvin's fading mutters somewhere behind them, "How about we go and have a few pints at the Lamb and Flag to celebrate that it’s still standing? If you're still in a snit at the end of the evening, we can invite Moses and you can take him out to the back alley to do with as you like."

 

Technically, Han had stolen the car keys from a terrified valet at the embassy, but there was no way he’d tell her that. He leveled her with a deadly stare instead, not quite sure why he kept allowing her to touch him; the day really had been too long. Perhaps he should meditate? He huffed at himself for the foolish thought.

“You're paying.”

 

Victoria gave him a deliberately hungry smile, stroking a finger briefly along the powerful forearm under the expensively-tailored suit jacket, "Naturally, darling; always."

 

Han held the door for her - mere self-preservation instinct, he told himself - and then slipped into the driver's seat. As he pulled into the street, he realized that he had no idea where to go. "You need to direct me," he grumbled.

 

Fifty years of undercover work came in handy to keep one from smirking when it might cause far too perfect teeth to snap. Victoria made sure her smile was sweetness itself. "But of course, Han dear. Back to London, I’m afraid.” Hopefully the mess they'd made of the M4 hadn't slowed the other direction beyond the usual gawkers.

As he made the wheels squeal spinning them around at unnecessary but exhilarating speeds, she watched him, letting the day settle into something nice and warm. “It’s the years of government service, you know; we're heavily encouraged to offer any service to visitors of our fine isle. I'm more than pleased to guide you any time you'd like." Dismissing the conversation as unimportant, she looked down to fish a plastic packet from her vest and then took her time using the little antiseptic square to wipe her forehead, frowning into the sun visor mirror to get all of that excessive head-wound bleeding off. Not that anyone would turn a hair at that particular pub, even today, but still: a Lady should at least try to look respectable. When she had leisure.

 

Han had been in the game too long to mistake the suggestive tone in her voice for anything other than what it was, regardless of attempts at disinterest. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to take her up on it. Might help with his sleeping problems... but she was still a government agent and he was still a wanted killer. And with the top secret status of their most recent... _accident_ , things would remain that way. Annoying.

Perhaps letting off some steam could quench that urge to snap someone's neck. At least until he had a contract to apply the urge to.

He shot her a glance out of the corner of his eyes. " _Any_ service?"

 

That was more like it. Victoria crumbled the soiled material into the nearest pocket and relaxed sideways against the seat, allowing her smile to show her interest this time. Not that she objected to that adorable pouting snit the man had displayed for most of their little acquaintance: it dared her to see if perhaps a combination of petting and spanking might not change it to something smoother. He was temptation itself when he forgot to be angry and displayed the sharp wits his reputation made it plain he _did_ have. Especially when he took off those disguising suits: it’d be delightful to challenge that lovely strength for herself.

She quite liked the faintest smile that quivered on the corner of his lips at her no longer hidden attention. She reached out, not bothering to pretend to check his little scratch before stroking the bare hints of sandpaper starting on his golden skin. "Is there some personal need that you'd like some help with, my dear?"

 

Han let out a growl. She was too close, and it made him uncomfortable in a way only human touch could, regardless of his own offer of a moment ago. He preferred being in control of situations like this. But he was a man, and she was a dangerous woman. His body was reacting without his permission.

"Wasn't it you who offered? Is there something you think I need help with?"

 

Victoria shook her head, amused at their situation, "Han, Han, Han, darling you really _must_ learn to give a little." Out the corner of her eye, she made sure they were on a reasonably straight stretch of highway, then very calmly shifted closer enough to reach her free hand to rest on the front placket of his trousers.

She raised innocent brows when he turned a full-out glare on her, "Road, Han. We wouldn't want to crash after all our adventures together, would we?" And it wasn't as though he could pretend not to be enjoying their flirting. Not with the heat filling her palm. Added on top of that already thoroughly arousing growl and the adrenaline of the day’s little excitements, she was quite willing to put up with a bit of moodiness for an evening of enjoyment.

 

“I don't crash,” Han stated simply, focusing his eyes on the road again. Her slender hand moved along his fly and he set his jaw. She was right, it wouldn't do for them to crash – but he was curious how good she was. Would she manage to distract him and break his iron control, or would he outlast her?

He would have loved to make that a bet, but after all that had happened today, he really wasn't sure he could win this game, so he said nothing and waited quietly for her next move.

 

In this particular situation, Victoria actually rather enjoyed that arrogance of his. And if he actually believed she couldn't read his silent challenge, she would be quite disappointed. Slipping the fingers of the one hand into the short hair behind his ear to pet idly, pretending she couldn’t feel him tense at her crowding, she was more interested in stroking her palm over its slowly overflowing handful.

Definitely something she wanted to try on for size with something other than her hand, but seeing how well he managed to keep driving the busy M4 while shooting a load was simply too tempting. He wasn't exactly the kind of 'young' that she would assume to get double service from, but if he needed a bit of help, she had blue pills in her kit alongside condoms. She lifted her hand, simply for the pleasure of hearing him growl again, and then smiled as she carefully lowered his zipper.

 

Damn, she was a tease. He should have guessed... or perhaps not, she didn’t seem the type for that kind of delicate patience, preferring to casually stroll in with guns blazing every time he’d seen. This was out of character. He shot her a quick smirk, feeling the whisper of rough fingers in his hair. "No need to be so shy, _Victoria_."

He tasted her name on his tongue, trying it on. Thought of saying it later, when he’d have more control: she'd look lovely braced above him, in nothing but her pearl necklace, all that beautiful skin and muscle splayed out just for him... his cock twitched in anticipation, greedily rising to meet her hand through the slit in his briefs.

 

Twenty years ago, she would have felt compelled to react to that taunt. Victoria instead wrapped her slender fingers around the swelling shaft, lovely hot skin over nice flexible strength, and smirked as it twitched and lengthened and she felt the engine slow for an instant before picking up again.

She tucked her hand down at the root before sliding her fist, so loose it was little more than a pet, slowly to the tip and had to chuckle at the distinctly complaining growl he wrapped her name in; she could get used to that rumble of sound. Another teasing stroke down and up was all it took to get her some dampness seeping out the soft crown for her to coat her palm and tighten her grip. Good to see they were on the same page, she thought while pressing her thighs together for just a moment.

 

It had been a while since he'd last done this, even to himself: that was the only explanation he had for his strong reaction to her. His body was tingling and he needed all the willpower he could muster to focus his attention on the road. But even so, arousal was a nagging sensation at the back of his mind, her teasing fingers coaxing more dribbles from his sensitive cock.

When she started sliding her small but tightened fist in a steady, quick pattern, Han felt his pulse start to ramp up. They were getting into heavier traffic: he _had_ to stop the way his eyes kept drooping with the flicks her thumb made on the upstroke.

 

Victoria smiled to herself, enjoying his hard little twitches against her palm, his skin stretched smooth and getting moist now, pre-cum dribbling from the tip and wetting her hand. Around them, the odd car roared past, but his ‘little blue machine’ kept on track. "I must say," Victoria drawled, her own tension sneaking into her voice, pulling the hood of his cock over the velvety-soft tip, "You're a good driver."

 

The sharp spark of pleasure _almost_ made it to his leg as a jerk before he controlled himself. Too late to keep the strangled moan quiet, but at least they didn't crash into the cheap Kia that braked suddenly in front of him before trying and missing an exit. This was _not_ his week for winning! The thought wasn't nearly as infuriating as it should be with her fist getting back to twisting its way up and down his cock, grinding pleasure into the base on every downstroke.

 

Victoria grinned, feeling a heated fizzle of impending victory. Not that she wanted him to crash the car - too much paperwork or running and she felt like neither, right now. And technically they hadn't bet on anything... she tugged harder, working her fingers along his shaft. "Next exit, if you can make it. There's a parking garage about two minutes from here."

She leaned in to brush the tip of her nose along his jaw, smirking. "Think you can finish before they come after this car?"

 

Han took one eye flick to read the traffic as a particularly hard shudder twisted through him, then jerked the wheel, popped the clutch, slipped gears and floored the accelerator to slide in front of the BMW that had been racing him with every hole in its slower lane. Passing the transport whose driver had been looking a little too much at them left him shooting in the exit with at least a car-length to spare, his pulse flying more from seeing the carpark ahead than the driving.

“I will finish _you_ before they know we were there.”

 

Victoria chuckled, leaning with the motions of the car but staying close to that lovely warm male skin. She could see the white on blue ‘P’ just ahead of them and felt a bit relieved - she’d play russian roulette any day, but she’d had plenty of adrenaline these last few days, some ‘pearl polishing’ definitely felt more appealing right now. She took a deep breath, smelling faint sweat, trace of some faintly familiar citrusy spice, blood, aroused male: she gave Han's thick cock a squeeze. "Looking forward to it."

 

When they were stopped by a damn _light_ (what had happened to the roundabouts these people were supposed to love?) just off the exit, Han quickly turned his head to capture the lips too near his skin and thrust his tongue between, encouraged by the moan he got in return to bite at her lower lip and suck-

**BEEEEEP**

“Ssibal _(1)_!” he snarled as he reluctantly pulled out of the kiss to get them moving again.  
_(1) Fuck!_

“Left, Han!”

A hard jerk of the wheel and they drove smoothly into the dark maw of the low, downward entry into the carpark.

Ignoring the husky chuckles besides him, along with the faintly torturing lazy stroke on his cock, he shackled his temper and stopped to take a parking ticket, waiting for the ridiculous barrier to rise before slamming the car into speeds even _he_ knew were not safe in such a blindspot-infested place.

When he found a dark corner and slid into it smoothly, he saw what little light there was reflect off of the lovely Ms. Winslow’s teeth as she grinned at him, “Very impressive. Now if you’d only picked a transport with a little more internal maneuvering room…”

Han killed the engine and smirked back at her, pointing to the door. "Get out."

 

Victoria couldn’t help a sharp laugh, “You really _must_ work on those sharp edges, Han, not everyone is as fond of challenges as I am.” She was not nearly so fond of orders, as many former superiors had discovered the hard way. Rather than consider relocating just yet, she tightened her grip and debated very deliberately biting him well above his expensive collar.

 

Han hissed through his teeth, pressing his feet to the floor hard. "Damnit-" he began, then bit off the rest and concentrated on breathing through her grip. Once he wasn't about to ruin his new car any second any more, he levelled her with his most impressive glower, decidedly not looking at the head of his prick poking out from her fist.

"You're strangling me."

 

Snickering, Victoria couldn’t help reverting to teenager-hood (why not, after all, the boy certainly never hesitated). “I realize men do their thinking with their cocks all too often... But really, that’s carrying the metaphor a bit, don’t you think?” And he was most certainly not complaining where she held him. Which meant she either had to give in to his peremptory demand and trust they’d manage to negotiate terms in the new locale, or ummm. She stared at his lips speculatively. There were other ways to get mutual satisfaction.

 

Han lifted an eyebrow and then, calm as you please, wiggled to get more comfortable in his seat. Her grip shifted slightly and he shuddered with delight. Yes, she was _very_ good. "Suit yourself."

Then he caught her stare - of course he did, he was the fucking best contract killer in the world, even _Marvin_ had said so, and Marvin probably knew everyone on this planet and the next few over. His lips curled, tongue slicking over for good measure. "I'm thirsty. Finish up so we can go for that beer and find some place to lie down."

 

“Thirsty?” Victoria shrugged, keeping her amusement entirely hidden, “Far be it from me to allow someone to lack for basic necessities when we are in a civilized country.” She pulled her hand off, reached for her seat’s adjustment stick to give herself some room, and without fanfare undid her slacks’ zipper and slid her hand in.

Meeting Han’s eager stare, she raised her brows, “Oh don’t mind me, dear. I can take care of this as you drive. You’ll need to head toward Covent Gardens; I trust you know your way around London enough for that much?”

 

Wow. For a moment Han was impressed. Then he thought he should really know better than to challenge a pro like Victoria Winslow - but done was done, and he was seeing this through to the end. He took his own prick in hand to soothe the ache for touch and pointed to the door again with his free hand. "Not in my car. It was expensive." For someone, at least.

 

“I assure you _I_ ’ll make no mess, dear.”

"Really?" She held still, aware that panthers _could_ be dangerous, as he leaned in and buried his nose in her hair, the brush of his lips featherlight along her neck. "Aren't you already a mess down there?"

Not laughing was a challenge, but would be worth it. “I have many years’ experience at containing messes, my dear boy. But if you are so curious, you might have to put a slight hold on your plans for a pint and do a little ‘messy’ work first.”

 

Han chuckled, letting his cock go to slide his hand down her belly - slim, fit, _nice_ \- and into her very-practical cotton underwear alongside hers. As expected, she was wet and warm here, her pubic hair shaven into a pattern he traced with his finger down to her swollen clit. He teased it with his fingertips, more heat pouring into his groin at the slide on so-slick swollen flesh, drawing a lazy circle around it. Then he shoved his whole hand in, crowding hers out to cover her vulva, just letting it rest there without doing anything, the need to control the situation all that kept him from giving in to pleasure. He gently bit her ear. "I assure you, I have no problem getting dirty."

 

That was more like it. Victoria hummed, stretching into the nice little slice of pleasure from even that brief stroking, “Glad to see you _are_ trained, my boy.” She turned away from his teeth to give him a firm look, “Now, if you persist in making problems, neither of us is going to get to wet our lips and relax. And I’d hate to have to do something painful to you after we worked together so well.”

 

Han couldn't help the small thrill of victory that ran down his spine at hearing proof he wasn’t the only one affected by this game. Though he knew he hadn't won, not yet. His prick was burning, and he _did_ know she wouldn’t hesitate to hurt him, but he slipped two unmoving fingers into her anyway. "You mean after the painful things you're doing to me right now?"

If he could resist challenges, he would likely not have gotten in nearly as much trouble over the years.

 

She gave him five seconds to make himself useful, unsurprised when he continued to be still. Some people simply _could not_ take a warning. Finding the ragged slice the bullet had left in his neck was easy. She made herself relax in case his fingers reacted unfortunately and then pinched the sticky skin firmly.

 

"Ow!" Han yelped, involuntarily curling his fingers into the spongy walls of her passage, which was probably what she'd been angling for the whole time, considering the pleased moan she gave. He was familiar with many a woman's G-spots, but he'd never found one so easily as hers.

But his neck stung. He pulled out his fingers, covering her again. "That hurt."

 

Taking the time to enjoy the lovely burst of unexpected pleasure, Victoria finally raised her brows at the unholy _pout_ he was aiming at her. “It’ll hurt just as much when I do it again. Put out or pull out, dear boy. I quite enjoy playing with you but you really must learn to play back.” Though that _had_ worked out rather better than she’d expected, she thought with a swallowed grin.

 

He bared his teeth at her. She was not the only dangerous thing in this car. But it wasn't like him to state the obvious. "If you break your toys you won't have anything to play with in the future, Victoria."

Seeing the unbending stare aimed at him, however, he decided an olive branch was in order. She was right, they wouldn't be getting anywhere like this. Her hand had felt much nicer than his, and he wanted to feel her pulsing with pleasure. "How about... we try playing together instead of against each other?"

 

The slight relaxation of his shoulders convinced her that he was serious enough to put her plan to end their evening before it started on hold. “Alright.” Feeling his hand shift, she brought her own up between their faces and slowly licked the palm, smiling into his flared nostrils. Smiling even more as he got a fingertip on her clitoris and stroked. She shifted her hips slightly to hint him to a better angle, got her wet hand back past the console and between their bodies (ridiculous vehicle) and closed it around his cock. “I can’t say I really expected to relive teen memories today, though you are far..,” she smirked, trailing her eyes over his face and pressing into his fingers as he found a _particularly_ pleasant pattern, “better company than those in the faint memories I have.”

 

Glad to see they were clicking again, Han leaned his head on her shoulder and focused on pleasuring her while she jerked his cock. He barely caught her comment, but it made him chuckle. "When instead we could be doing it like Samantha in _Sex And The City 2_."

 

Turning her head to lazily bite at his ear, Victoria let her eyes close, clenching on those nicely skilled fingers. Curiosity got the better of her, though, and she couldn’t help asking a little breathlessly, “I’ll refrain from commenting on your tastes in film, but just what did the no doubt lovely Samantha get up to in this little gem?”

 

Han snorted. "Sex on the hood of a car, under a- ...dark, star-filled night sky." He slid his fingers in to rub her G-spot, feeling it pulse against his skin. _Any-deity-that-didn't-hate-him_ , he was so close. "Dimly lit parking deck in our case." With all their clothes on. Childish indeed. He needed to work on his planning.

 

The mental picture caused a distinct hollow throb of desire for more, but the way he was swollen hot and jerking his hips into her twisting grip said he was as close as she was. The thought of stopping and fumbling a condom and getting out of this thing- “We can find some stars after our drinks, darling.” What was it with men and starry nights, lately? Shuddering as his palm rocked on her clitoris, she got her other hand inside his jacket and found the hard stub of a nipple pushing at his smooth shirt.

 

"We will," he agreed thinly, at the end of his control as she pinched his nipple. He rutted up into her fist sharply, once, twice, and tensed, pleasure flowing through him in a hot rush that made his skin tingle from head to toe. If asked later, he wouldn't be able to say just how he managed to keep on rubbing her.

 

The rush of power, and pleasure, at his high grunt and shuddering body, made the heavy throb inside her swell into a lovely promise of orgasm. Victoria nudged his suddenly heavy head until she could suck at the sharp stubble beginning at his jaw, grinding herself fast against his twitching fingers. She couldn’t help a quick cry, biting into his skin as the wave of pleasure suddenly crashed through her, pulsing and hot and Han’s hard fingers slipping on her slick sex as he so kindly stroked her through lovely aftershocks.

 

Fuck, feeling her clenching wet around his fingers would have shoved him right into orgasm were he capable of having another this quickly. Instead, he moaned with her, rubbing her until she shifted away from him, and then pulled out his hand. It was glistening with her juices, smelling ripe and female and warm.

He met her dazed eyes. "Find a room, order beer from room service? I'm sure we can find someone to get us one from the Lamb and Flag if we ask nicely."

'Nicely' as in ‘with enough cash’. But then again, stating the obvious and all.

 

Victoria smiled, stretching lazily back against the seat, feeling rather more content with the world than most days, “A nice bottle of Bollinger would be both easier to acquire and more appropriate, all around.” 

She glanced down, gently petting him back into his underwear, “I’m afraid you did make a bit of mess in your little car, though, dear. I don’t suppose there’s anything in here to clean ourselves and the upholstery with?” She grinned at his slightly disgruntled moue towards his soiled suit, “I could lend you my nice coat to hide the state of your trousers…”

 

Han winced; the tiny car was well and truly messed up. There was white fluid dripping from the steering wheel. "You could lend me your phone to book us a room," he said instead. "There should be a hotel close by. We can continue our _acquaintance_ there."

 

Victoria raised her brows as she wiped her palm on his already ruined trousers with an apologetic shrug, “Did you leave yours in the little scuffle at the embassy??”

"It was in the plane."

“Oh dear. That’s unfortunate. Your staff not in the area yet?”

 

Awareness of who they each were came back from the corner it had been pushed to at the too idle tone and Han looked up blankly from wiping his own hand, "Are you saying you don't have yours either?"

 

Victoria ignored the sudden suspicion she could feel in the air, pulling her cell out of its vest pocket, “Don’t be silly, dear.” The tension eased and she heard him zip himself up with some muttered Korean that was definitely swearing as she hit speed dial and heard a voice immediately pick up. “Ah, hello, Albert did you say? I trust the Corinthia has one of those new penthouse suites available? The Hamilton will do nicely. Reserve for Lady Victoria Winslow, if you would, my good man. At least a couple of days. We’ll be there within the hour. Thank you.” 

She looked at Han with a small smile, “Do you need directions?”

 

That was... quick. Oh, well. The quicker the better. He might end up having to fight his way out some trap, of course, but that was a given at any moment.

Han kept his body away from the wheel and smiled at her, showing a bit of teeth. "You can drive." 

 

Victoria chuckled, leaning over to drop a quick kiss on that edge of growl before closing her zipper and turning to open the door, taking a deep breath to focus on moving perfectly to get out of this *bloody* thing with something like dignity. 

When they crossed path in front of the hood, she laid a hand to his chest and shrugged her coat off, then slung it over his shoulders. “There, play the part of the stylish rich-boy and you’ll pass.” His lowering brows were too tempting and she had to slip a hand between the folds to pat his damp crotch, and then remembered, “Hold on,” she reached into the inner coat pocket and found the crumpled up, bloody, but now-dry antiseptic wipe, “Let’s see if this is enough to clean up your mess.” Unfortunately, that had been the only one left after the last few days.

 

Han snorted, but climbed through the passenger door in his new frippery without protest. He was tired, felt it all the way down to his bones. To his chagrin. Moses had really kept him on his toes the past few days. He settled into the seat and the fur that smelled like her and closed his eyes. Not inattentive, of course, just resting.

 

The tiny wipe at least stayed together and got the drops of semen off the seat; whatever blood it left behind wouldn’t show on her trousers. Looking at the wheel, Victoria had to shake her head, "I'm not sure if your getting this on here is a sign that you need to take better care of yourself or a further indication of how ridiculous this vehicle is," she interrupted his opening mouth with a blown kiss, “Or perhaps I should take it as a compliment.”

Han rolled his eyes before closing them again. “Do whatever you want.”

With the leather wheel at least clean enough that she would be able to sit without compromising her own suit, Victoria swore under her breath as she got herself settled into Lotus’ latest piece of nonsense.

Once she had it purring, it was tempting to smash through the gate, but they’d managed to find the one parking garage with an actual metal gate and this little plastic piece of junk... Well. She pulled her wallet out of her vest and waved it at the machine like a respectable adult, instead. Though getting herself digitally linked to the city’s CCTV network’s no doubt feverish search for this car meant she’d have to get its adventures cleared with the police sooner rather than later if she didn’t want them interrupted at an unopportune moment.

The sudden quiet as she drove was odd indeed, especially paired with an actual lack of tension in the air. Glancing besides her as she waited for a lorry to turn off Cromwell Road, Victoria smiled softly to herself: Han looked absurdly young without his usual tension. Which might well be part of the reason he went out of his way to glare so much: the world was frustrating enough, she knew first-hand how much worse it was to constantly have to prove yourself.

By the time she managed to weave through the bloody London traffic all the way to Northumberland Avenue, she was glad to take the quieter turn toward Scotland Yard’s old home and then loop onto Whitehall Place, parking in the first open ‘resident’ spot.

When there was no comment even after she turned the engine off, she turned to her previously suspicious companion and leaned over, slipping a hand to his cheek, “Do you need-” the hand whipping hers away and then wrapping around her throat wasn’t particularly surprising, though she hoped no curious passerby noticed. She raised a brow at the suddenly wide eyes glaring at her, barely aware, “-a _kiss_ , sleeping beauty? It would be a great deal more pleasant than your current plan.”

The wince as Han turned the deadly grip into a much gentler caress along her jaw was enough of an apology and Victoria continued without further comment, “Showtime, dear boy.”

She watching him glance at the white fur framing his face before smirking, “You really want to be seen with a fluffy boy-toy in tow?”

She smirked back, purring, “It does wonders for a Lady’s reputation.” And she was looking forward to seeing how far he’d take _that_ game.

 

Watching her smoothly maneuver the car back into the road for the few yards to the portico, Han stretched his neck and shoulders out of the stiffness from his unplanned nap on a seat never meant for it and reminded himself to keep the coat’s collar up to cover whatever blood was still on his sore neck.

Once she’d pulled up, he got out and waited for the porter to do his bit handing her out of the low-slung car, and then offered her his arm. Making himself look properly serious for their audience, he muttered low, "Not sure about the 'Lady', but your reputation could save your life one day." The porter still looked at them slightly askance, of course, the bullet holes in the car, the white-haired Lady in the fully-loaded tac vest, and the Korean that western eyes couldn’t age properly in the feminine fur-trimmed white coat, but he took the key from Victoria with a respectful bow and stepped away from them.

 

Victoria grinned once the top-hat and tails-dressed man was past them, and ignored the doorman nearby as she tucked Han’s arm back under the coat so it stayed respectably closed and instead put hers around his waist, waiting to see if his incredulous expression would be accompanied with a complaint.

All she got was a slouching pout; if she were less wise, Victoria would be tempted to make a comment that like a typical male, even Han got very calm and quiet after shooting a load off.

 

Han let her guide him past the suited man holding the door open for them without deigning to comment. He was too tired to care anyway… and it had been his olive branch. Breaking your own peace treaty was only advisable when there was something to gain. Right now he was pretty sure he would gain a lot more if he stayed with her. He put on a superior expression though, to match his new identity of ‘boy toy’ (one who had obviously no idea what he was getting into with a Lady of her caliber).

 

Stroking Han’s back when it was covered in her thick coat wasn’t nearly as pleasant as when she could feel his body under a smooth suit, but it was still nice. And distracted her from snickering at the absolutely perfect spoiled sneer he slipped on as they crossed the unimpressive, over-furnished, art deco lobby.

She made sure her own expression was the smoothness of a proper Lady, however improper her companion, gliding forward, indifferently noticing the mostly amused looks they were garnering from the rich tourists, business people and.. other, more suspicious people chatting or passing through.

When she reached the desk and its blankly smiling concierge, she tapped her knuckles sharply on the shiny metal, making her voice brisk and faintly impatient, “Lady Winslow. I made reservations a few minutes ago.”

“Of course, milady,” the blank politeness turned familiarly oily as the man bowed his head in obsequiousness for the title, the sound of keys giving away his checking her story. “The Hamilton penthouse is, of course, ready for you-” The fellow must be new to be so sadly ill-trained as to glance at her un-lady-like Armed-Response gear and then at Han, whom she could feel pressed close to her shoulder for some reason, and possibly even giving her some excessively-acted look or other, “For the next two days. It is also available after that; should you choose to honour us with your presence longer, of course.”

“Of _course_.” She took the machine he passed her in silent demand and introduced it to her plastic. Once the formalities were done, she took the key cards he held out, ignoring his barely-hidden sneer as she pressed one into Han’s hand. Not that she expected him to need it; she had no intention of their leaving the rooms until it was for good. “Kindly have a couple bottles of Bollinger sent up. And some light nibbles that I’m sure the serving staff can choose without my guidance?” She didn’t let him respond before adding, “We have no need of the butler’s services, please make sure he doesn’t disturb us. My companion can be a little jumpy, and I’d be quite displeased if he was disturbed at the wrong moment. I’d hate for your colleagues to be inconvenienced,” she smiled toothily, knowing Han would provide confirmation of her words whether he particularly wanted to or not. “He thinks he has something to prove.”

 

Pasting a seductive look on his face to hide the unaccustomed laugh that wanted to escape, Han leaned down to purr into her ear, just loud enough that the fool would hear, “Naega neoege **mwongaleul jeungmyeonghal** su issdago hwagsinhanda, jagiya _(1)_.” He was fairly sure any Korean she might have picked up wasn’t up to interpreting his exact words, but he suspected she knew him well enough already to guess the gist.  
_(1) I am sure that I can **prove something** to you, sweetheart._

Either way, the very slight shiver he saw make her lashes flicker was satisfying and he threw the ogling attendant a toothy smirk of his own, tempted to kiss, or even lick, the dainty ear next to his lips. But he knew _her_ enough to suspect she’d make him regret it. Which might still be worth it, considering the annoyingly un-stylish white fur she’d decorated him with.

She turned around before he moved, however, and had her arm in that disconcerting hold on his back again, tugging him away from the counter with a hungry smile. 

“The lift is right this way, dear. A rooftop bath awaits, soon to be under stars, however invisible those will be. As requested.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lamb and Flag, for the curious: http://www.telegraph.co.uk/travel/destinations/europe/united-kingdom/england/london/articles/london-best-historic-pubs-the-ultimate-tour/
> 
> Some lovely mental eye candy, courtesy of LadyMiren http://entertainment.inquirer.net/100775/helen-mirren-enjoys-being-a-bad-a
> 
> Clive Christian 1872 _(for the discerning Korean killer for hire)_ \- It has a strong citrus scent with a tinge of spice. It follows old perfume tradition of using ingredients that are strictly vegetable in order for the fragrance to last hours long.
> 
> Corinthia Lobby - http://www.world-spa-resorts.com/hotel_images/corinthia_03.jpg  
> Blablabla but also shots of lobby and elevators https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9aETPDJVhPU  
> Hamilton penthouse Terrace with vitality bath - https://www.corinthia.com/application/files/4014/7392/9073/chl-hamilton-penthouse-terrace-vitality-bath-nelsons-column-cmyk-mr.png


End file.
